Sango's Secret
by Haru-Chan143
Summary: This is a SanxMir story, where Sango hides s secret from Miroku, wanna find out the secret? Then read this.


Sango's secret

Sango has always had a secret about Miroku, but never told him. This was because she thought he was too in love with the women he flirts with. Sango decided to forget about this but she couldn't. Everyday when she saw him, she would just have to walk away, otherwise, she may do something stupid. Miroku, on the other hand, loved Sango, but thought Sango hated him, so he would go and flirt with beautiful women. Sango got up in the morning and was about to go out for a walk to clear her thoughts when Miroku stopped her.

Miroku: Oi Sango, where are you going?

Sango: Just for a walk…

Miroku: I'll come with you.

Sango: Eh, you don't have to…I can stay alive!

Miroku: I'm still coming! For your safety!

Sango: Whatever, suit yourself.

So out they went, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome asleep.

Sango now didn't know if she should tell Miroku her secret, it was kept in her diary, which she wrote in everyday. If Miroku were to look in it, then he would find out her secret about him. The secret was that she still loved him after they had broken up. In the past, they were a couple, but then somehow, they just broke up. Now days, Sango wished they hadn't broken up, cause now, she missed him being with her. Miroku looked at her, weirdly. She had a strange look on her face, he didn't know why, but he still asked.

Miroku: Hey Sango, you okay?

Sango: Yeah, I'm fine, why ask?

Miroku: Ah, ok, you have a strange look on you face.

Sango: Uh…

Sango blushed. Miroku looked at her, and then went back to the track. Sango sighed, that he didn't ask her any more questions, otherwise, she might have just told him the truth. Sango tried to hide her secret, but she was carefully started to show it.

Luckily, Miroku hadn't noticed it yet, so Sango was relaxed, but she thought this time, he would realize, and then she had no idea what will happen.

Finally, they got back from the walk and Sango went strait back to her room. Miroku saw a woman out the window that was hurt, like always, he went to help her. He didn't know that she worked for Naraku, the half-demon who wanted jewel shards to become full-demon. After Miroku had helped her, she gave him a bottle of orange juice mixed with a thing that Naraku had put in.

Women: Drink this and you will be stronger!

Miroku: Are you sure?

Women: Yes, yes, drink it all up.

So Miroku drank it, not wanting to disappoint the women. After, he felt dizzy, and then, he saw the women laughing.

Women: He is invisible, nobody can see nor hear him!

Miroku felt horrible for falling into Naraku's trap, and now he was invisible, he listened to the women's song…

Women: He is invisible, and no one can see him nor hear him

He shall stay like this until there's true love!

Which shall never happen.

Miroku went inside, found out that Sango was looking for him. He wanted to call out to her, but he knew it was no use, she couldn't hear him anyway, and so what was the point. Instead, he went to her room and sat on her bed. Later, she came back in.

Sango: Why would Miroku leave, I thought I gave him what he wanted.

Miroku: You did, it was me who was the bad one.

I should not flirt with women.

Sango: I think I will go to bed.

Miroku watched as Sango took off her clothes and crawled into bed. Miroku got into the covers and lay down beside her. Sango shivered, but was soon relaxed of the warmness, though she didn't know who was making her warm. Soon, she fell asleep.

The next night, Sango was getting freaked out a little, who was making her warm, she wondered if it was a spirit, she knew Miroku would always make her calm, but now he wasn't here. 'Miroku', she whispered ever so softly, 'Sango', Miroku said, 'I'll always be by your side no matter what we cannot be separated!' Sango lay down on her bed, and felt something on top of her, but she could see nothing or no one. She sighed, she didn't know why, but she just did.

Miroku had fell asleep on top of her, because he had been too sleepy. Sango woke up the next morning, finding out she was up early, and she went to make breakfast like usual. Miroku followed her everywhere since he had been invisible.

A week later, Miroku was still invisible, but had found out that Sango had a secret diary. Everyday, Miroku would read a page, but he had not read the page with Sango's secret. Miroku was now enjoying being invisible; because he could do anything he wanted without others seeing! A day later, Miroku came into Sango's room and found her asleep. He went beside her, and gently kissed her on the lips. Sango woke, to find no one there, but it felt like someone was kissing her. She closed her eyes, and pretended to kiss the person back, also pretending it was Miroku. When the person pulled back, Sango opened her eyes and gasped! There was Miroku sitting on her bed, with a smile on his face. Sango moved away, confused. She had no idea how Miroku had gotten into her room. Miroku said 'Hi!' Sango replied with a 'HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM!?' Miroku told her to whole story, of how he went to help the woman, was by Sango's side the whole time, right to where he kissed her. Sango was surprised, but was glad he was back. Miroku went over to Sango diary.

Sango: Oi,

Miroku: Is something the matter my dear?

Sango: What are you doing with my secret diary?

Miroku: So this is secret?

Sango: Duh!

Miroku: Well, I've been reading it while I was invisible.

Sango: Oh damn!

Miroku: And I'm up to the last page.

Sango: Damn, his going to find out…

Miroku read the last page with wide eyes when he finished it. Sango sighed and closed her eyes. Miroku, however, went over to Sango, pulled her into his arms and kissed her ever so lovingly. Sango jerked her eyes open at first but then relaxed and kissed Miroku back. Miroku was happy to be back, and now he could be with Sango whenever her wanted.


End file.
